


Sibling rivalry

by RussianWitch



Series: At the end of history [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, I did promise didn't I?, M/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Voyeurism, We're going to need a bigger bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer having Chuck to play with Raleigh is a bit lonely, Herc notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Herc isn't overly concerned to catch Raleigh watching them week after week.  
He would have been surprised if Raleigh hadn't been circling them especially after having his fuck-buddy taken away from right off his cock no less. But the looks weren't resentful, weren't angry and far from all of them were directed at Chuck.   
Herc has caught Raleigh watching him with a jealous, hungry expression as often as he has caught Raleigh watching his boy.

To confirm his suspicions he molests Chuck in the hall one evening knowing that Raleigh will be passing soon on his way to bed. Herc knows he really shouldn't, but it's not like things stay secret for long in the Shatterdomes and as long as they can still Drift together no one cares what the pilots get up to any longer: not when the pilots are the only ones standing between them and survival.  
Herc pins his boy against the wall, immobilizes Chuck's arms by pulling the flight suite he is wearing down to the elbows. His boy's keening when Herc mauls his throat leaving marks for everyone to see in the morning as he hoists Chuck up so that he can enjoy his boy's legs wrapping around his waist as Chuck struggles to not fall on his ass. 

When he's done with decorating the neck, Herc moves on to the chest pulling up the undershirt Chuck is wearing to expose a very nicely sculptured pectorals and abbs. As often as he's seen them in the recent months looking, touching and tasting Chuck's skin has still not gotten old. No matter how much Chuck might verbally object, his body shows his true feelings; Herc nuzzles a tight nipple scraping his teeth over it then sucking the flesh into his mouth. Chuck whines and arches into the sensation and curses up a storm; it's all music to Herc's ears. The kid was raised among techs and soldiers politeness is a theoretical concept. He releases the sensitive flesh to nip at it one last time before switching to the other side. Herc massages the tight ass in his hands while listening with half ear to the sound of footsteps. Chuck isn't really paying attention and when Herc does hear the sound of boots he sinks his teeth in his boy's tit to distract him some more.   
Raleigh when he rounds the corner is presented with the sight of Chuck howling in pain and pushing his chest into Herc's face.

He doesn't hear any footsteps moving away so steps up the assault on his boy pinning him against the wall with his pelvis Herc frees up his hands to rip Chuck's flightsuite further to wrap his hand around his boy's already dripping cock. 

"Like what you see sport?" 

Herc turns his head just in time to see Raleigh bite through his bottom lip as he rubs his cock through his trousers, his eyes dark with arousal. Under his hands Chuck starts to struggle after catching sight of his former piece of tail. It amuses Herc that he actually has to make an effort to keep his boy pinned despite Chuck having crappy leverage and trapped arms. Instead of trying to talk, something that's never worked for either of them, Herc keeps rubbing his boy's prick and goes back to mauling his throat. Chuck can't seem to stop cursing even as he tries to thrust into Herc's hand so Herc can't resist licking upwards to nip at his boy's ear before whispering:

"Be good for daddy now." 

And feeling Chuck coming all over his hand.   
It's a good thing the pilot quarters at the Shatterdome are almost empty these days, it would be hard to explain the howl echoing through them otherwise.

Herc buries his face in Chuck's throat until he gets his grin under control. Enjoys his boy's weak struggle for a moment longer before setting him back down and turning to the other kid who is by now slumped against the opposing wall hands by now outlining a wet patch. Raleigh makes a pretty sight, not quite as pretty as Chuck but pretty enough that Herc starts to adjust his plans for the boy a little. Keeping a firm grip on Chuck, Herc turns to Raleigh who is turning red and squirming under his gaze. 

"You didn't answer my question Mr. Becket. But I guess the mess you made of yourself is answer enough." 

Herc can feel Chuck starting to frown at him as he talks and watches Raleigh squirm even harder but refuse to look up.

"I'm talking to you ranger!" 

Raleigh's head jerks up, his posture straightens out until he's standing at attention looking right at Herc who is amused to feel his boy doing the same under his arm. The "sargent" voice; if anything gets drilled into the kid's heads during basic training it's automatic obedience to that voice. 

"Sorry, sir!" 

"And what exactly are you sorry for?"

He takes a step closer trying not to show that it takes some effort to get Chuck to move as well. His boy has managed to free his arms from the sleeves trapping them by now, Chuck's hand digs into Herc's back probably in protest by maybe looking for reassurance. 

"I...I...." 

The stammering is almost enough for Herc to take pity on the boy, almost...

"Are you sorry for being a dirty boy? Hasn't anyone taught you manners?"

From what he can remember about the Becket boy's file no one really has. All they had was each other for an example and Stacker after he picked them up. Of course most of them followed Stacker around like bleeding starry eyed puppies, he has for years now, but Raleigh has come back after five years away and getting completely screwed up just because Stacker has whistled the kid wants something. Herc is pretty sure that Stacker isn't going to give it to Raleigh out of some sense of duty and propriety probably, but fortunately Herc doesn't have the same problem. 

"Yes, sir. No, sir..." 

Herc is impressed how fast the kid gets the stuttering under control. It could be that he's losing his touch after all but a quick glance down alerts him to a different reason for the change; the kid is getting hard again.

He lets Raleigh sweat a little, looks down at Chuck who by now is glaring for all he's worth and contemplates the worst case scenario. If he isn't careful his actions can cost Stacker two Jeagers...Only despite the glaring Herc can clearly see that Chuck is aroused and isn't protesting as hard as he can.

"Seems to me that we should address that, and the fact that you stuck your dick into my boy here without permission. Don't you think?" 

He watches Raleigh smother a groan as he slips his free hand under Chuck's shirt to scratch at a still sensitive nipple. 

"Sir?"

"Something the matter ranger?"

Herc can see that the kid is going to give in because just like the rest of them poor bastards he's all alone in the world all the have are the other members of the PPDC to keep the loneliness and insanity away. And Raleigh barely has that without his brother and having been away for five years. 

"How..."

Raleigh doesn't finish the question, looks unsure if he's allowed to ask it in the first place. As much as Herc likes watching the squirming he takes pity on the kid since they are only starting.

"How do all dirty, disobedient boys are punished? They get their asses tanned and then fucked."

Raleigh sways on his feet as if he has trouble standing, or like he wants to lunge into Herc's arms. Chuck has decided to mark his territory; wrapping himself around Herc as much as possible his hot breath teasing against Herc's throat while vibrating with nerves.

"Please..."

He can barely hear the plea that's more of an exhale than word.  
With consent given Herc, to his own surprise, stalls and it's Chuck who who grabs Raleigh by the arm and starts to drag them towards Herc's bunk. 

"Good boys."

He takes a moment for himself while locking the hatch listening to the whispering that goes on behind his back. Herc isn't sure if Chuck is trying to scare Raleigh or reassure him, knowing his boy it can be either depending on how Chuck sees the situation. By the way Raleigh starts to shiver it's probably the former, it only takes two steps for him to get to them, grab both by the neck and pull them apart. Chuck looks up at him doubt, anger and hidden fear and need a mix that makes Herc curse his parenting skills and the Kaiju again. He wraps his boy in his arms, takes his mouth while starting to strip Chuck down, hoping that his actions will take at least some of the uncertainty away. 

"Strip baby boy, then get on the bed and keep your hands to yourself." 

With one last sloppy kiss and a slap on Chuck's ass Herc lets his boy go turning his attention to the stray he's decided to take in.

Raleigh is standing where Chuck left him, watching them with uncertain eyes.  
Herc lays a hand on the kid's neck, feels the kid relax into the grasp and stop the shivering.   
"Last chance sport, you can walk away or strip off and go bend over that chair right there."   
He steps away to give the kid a change to make the decision with a clear head, Raleigh barely hesitates; he pulls his shirt off and starts to fumble at the fastenings of his trousers only to be confronted with his still laced up boots. 

Unlike the first time he's seen the kid naked Herc takes his time studying the body that's getting bared for him and his boy. Raleigh is slightly broader than Chuck, a little older but with a similar nervous energy throbbing under his skin. Herc slides his belt out of his trousers to drape it across Raleigh's lower back as soon as he's in position. 

"Feel that kid? You're getting twenty with that; ten for being a dirty boy and playing with yourself while spying on people and ten for sticking your dick in my boy here without permission." 

He trails his fingers up and down Raleigh's spine as he talks feeling how the tension the kid's been holding starts to fade away under his touch. He prods at Raleigh's ankles with the tip of his boot until Raleigh's legs are spread wide enough that he has a lovely view of the kid's dangling balls. 

"Any questions?" 

"No, sir." 

Raleigh wiggles his ass, arches his back to raise it further for Herc's convenience and Herc has to smile at the strangled moan that he hears on the other side of the room. Chuck is paying attention it seems, Herc spares a glance in that direction just to make sure if Chuck has listened to him. His boy is sprawled across the narrow bunk the pillows behind his back for a better view, his hands are behind his back and cock waving in the air. A pretty sight that Herc figures he will never grow tired of. 

"I won't make you count this time."

Raleigh's head, that's been hanging between his arms, jerks up a shocked expression in his eyes. Herc puts his hand back on the kid's neck forcing his head down again.

"Yeah sport, I figure my boy can use a big brother to play with." 

Raleigh's moan is hopeful and eager; just what Herc wants to hear.

"Yes, sir." 

Herc pets the kid again then takes his belt up again folding it in half. Raleigh actually jumps when Herc slaps it against his own thigh to test the leather. The kid is going to be suffering by the end of the night, but if he's anything like Chuck he won't mind too much.   
The belt leaves a bright red stripe on pale skin straight across both cheeks of the upturned ass. For a second Herc isn't even sure who made the wounded sound echoing through the room. His own cock is straining against the zipper of his trousers, Chuck is wide eyes and panting on the bunk, Herc can see his boy's hands trembling as he struggles to obey his daddy and not touch himself. Raleigh raises his ass again and Herc delivers the rest of the first dozen strokes steadily painting the rest of the pale flesh on offer crimson.

Herc gives the kid a break to catch his breath again enjoying the soft sobs that punctuate Raleigh's panting. As he waits Herc slips a hand between trembling legs to tease at the dark pink sack already nested tights against the nicely firmed cock that's wet with pre-come. Raleigh moans when Herc closes his hand around the tender sack, weighs it in his hand. He wonders if the kid has screwed anyone else in the mean time, but dismisses the thought almost at once.   
When he figures the kid's had enough of a breather he lays into him again sparing the crimson flesh of Raleigh's ass some by landing a few of the hits on the kid's thighs already looking forward to adding some bruises over those welts later on. Raleigh suffers through it gasping and sobbing openly by the end, yet still throws himself into Herc's arms as soon as they are offered draping his broader body over Herc's frame. 

"There, there kid, you did good; took your strapping like a good boy." 

Herc drags the kid over to the bunk, licks Raleigh's tears off the kid's face and fucks Raleigh's mouth with his tongue before pushing him onto the bunk between Chuck's spread legs.  
Chuck reaches for Raleigh almost at once sparing only a short glance at Herc before tangling his fingers in Raleigh's hair. Herc just stands over them admiring the tableau; the dark pink of Chuck's cock and deep red of Raleigh's ass seem to compliment each other. Herc has to hide a smirk when Raleigh resists Chuck's attempt to get his mouth onto the hard cock in front of him instead looking up at Herc for permission. The needy glance spurs Herc into throwing the rest of his kit off and joining the boys on the bed; pulling Chuck into his lap then digging his hand into Raleigh's hair.

"Sir?"

"Go for it sport." 

That's all it takes, Raleigh surges forward and impresses Herc with his abilities swallowing Chuck down in one go. Chuck almost arches off Herc's lap and he has to pin his boy down one handed so that Raleigh doesn't end up with a broken nose. 

"Good boy..."

Herc lays his hand on Chuck's in Raleigh's hair so that they are both guiding the boy's head as he sucks Chuck's cock. Chuck wiggles in his lap, throws his head back onto Herc's shoulder moaning like a dockside whole and baring his throat. Herc can't resist the invitation sinking his teeth into the tender flesh marking his boy with bruising kisses. 

"Fuck daddy..."

Chuck groans in his ear sounding broken.  
Herc is sorely tempted to just lift Chuck up and slam his boy onto his dick before his boy drives him insane with all that wiggling around. Only it isn't just about Chuck now, there is Raleigh to consider as well and that boy deserves a reward for being so good for them. He can practically smell how close Chuck is, all he needs is one more push and Herc will have two very messy boys on his hands. He skims his hands up Chuck's arms, squeezes the boy's shoulders then finds his boy's tight nipples to give both a vicious twist just as Chuck is thrusting himself deep into Raleigh's throat. His boy howls as he comes, Chuck's cock slips out of Raleigh's mouth to paint both Raleigh's face and Chuck's abdomen with thick ropes of come. 

His mouth finally free Raleigh whimpers, his lips bright red and swollen from his efforts, Herc leans across Chuck to grab the boy by the hair again and drag him closer for a sloppy kiss that gets interrupted by Chuck attempting to lick his own come off of Raleigh's face.   
Both boys look dazed when Herc pulls the apart, he slips from under Chuck's body taking care to make the boy as comfortable against the pillows and gives him one more possessive kiss before focusing his attention on Raleigh again. 

The boy is still on all fours at the foot of the bed, bright red ass high in the air waiting for whatever Herc wants to do to him now. Herc's hands itch to warm themselves on the tight ass that almost seems to radiate heat. He traces Raleigh's spine as he circles the boy until he's standing between Raleigh's spread knees looking down at the pale furrow between crimson globes. 

"Going to fuck you now sport, make sure you know whom you belong to."

"Please..."

Raleigh sinks lower onto the bed pushing his ass higher in offer, and Herc is left scrambling for the lube. He doesn't take any time preparing Raleigh's hole, just pushes a couple of fingers in to make some room for himself before shoving in. Under him Raleigh screams into the mattress, but thrusts back onto Herc's cock as he claws at the sheets. On the other side of the bed Chuck curses in shock already getting hard at the sight of them. Seated deep Herc gives the boy only a few moments to catch his breath before setting a brutal pace. He spreads Raleigh's cheeks apart wanting to see his cock disappearing into the tight hole turning the delicate muscle as bright red as the rest of his skin. Raleigh is tight and hot around him, pushing into this thrusts as much as he can and moaning happily when Herc puts more of his weight onto Raleigh's back. His hands travels up Raleigh's flanks leaving scratches on pale skin until his fingers find the boy's nipples pinching and twisting them until Raleigh is screaming again and trashing under him like a wild thing.  
Herc looks up, ready to call in Chuck's help to keep Raleigh pinned, but Chuck is already there kneeling next to them. Chuck grabs Raleigh by the shoulders, forces him up onto his knees into Herc's lap to sink deep onto Herc's cock. Crawling closer Chuck plasters himself against Raleigh's front trapping Herc's hands between their chests and trapping both his and Raleigh's cocks between their bodies. To Herc it feels like in that very moment he's fucking the both of them, watches Chuck fuck Raleigh's mouth with his tongue over Raleigh's shoulder.

The muscles of Raleigh's ass tighten around him robbing Herc of his control as the sight of his two boys going at each other almost robs him of his sanity. He pushes in hard, grinds into the abused flesh listening to the smothered whimpers and comes marking the boy as his.  
The three of them topple under Herc's weight; Herc barely keeping awake exhausted after the long day and the workout he's just had his boys moaning their displeasure at not having managed to find release yet. They manhandle him into the middle of the narrow bunk working as they have never worked together before to cuddle up to him from either side. Herc holds them close enjoying the closeness now that he's growing lethargic and the two hard cocks poking him in the sides are an unexpected pleasure. He lets his hands drift down to the boy's lower backs prodding at them until their hips start to move rubbing themselves against him.  
They moan into his ears throwing their legs across his waist and nuzzling at his chest. He surprises himself with starting to get hard again when two mouth find his nipples and start to suck. Looking down he sees two faces; eyes lost in pleasure and lips working on his sensitive flesh as they rub themselves against him. 

"Good boys...you're making daddy feel so good."

He feels two hands wrap around his oversensitive flesh, form a sheath for him to thrust into.  
A stray thought wanders through his mind that as twisted together as they are they are forming a human knot intertwined in pleasure and support. Raleigh is the first to come having waited the longest, Chuck follows at the sight and they both of them keep sucking and stroking until Herc finally follows them clutching them close. 

Herc falls asleep with the boys still mouthing at his chest, wondering how to get a larger bed for his bunk.


End file.
